Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for operating a co-site in a mobile communication system.
Description of the Related Art
Typical examples of the next-generation mobile communication systems include a Mobile Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) communication system, an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 communication system, an Evolved Packet System (EPS) communication system, and a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) mobile communication system.
The Mobile WiMAX communication system considers using a variety of frequency reuse factors, i.e., a variety of Frequency Reuse Patterns (FRPs). For example, the Mobile WiMAX communication system considers using an FRP1 when considering an aspect of the spectral efficiency, and considers using an FRP3 when considering an aspect of the interference and coverage. FRPn represents FRP=n. The Mobile WiMAX communication system actively considers using the FRP3, considering a gain in terms of the interference and coverage.
If a load for throughput increases while a network is operated with limited frequency resources, the network throughput needs to be increased considering a variety of schemes, a typical one of which is to increase carriers.
However, in the scheme of increasing carriers, the number of required Frequency Assignments (FAs) increases according to the FRP in use, causing the significant cost due to the increase in the cost of using frequencies. For example, if the network is expanded with FRP3, 6 FAs are needed. In this case, the cost of using frequencies increases according to the use of 6 FAs, causing the significant cost.
Therefore, there is a need for a scheme capable of minimizing the cost while increasing the carriers.